


Add Some Color

by roseluu (rowanscrown)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Partitions of Poland, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanscrown/pseuds/roseluu
Summary: Turn me red and touch me softly. You can wait, you know.





	Add Some Color

**I. Turn me red.**

How does it feel? How does it lie on your tongue? Thick and heavy or soft and sweet? Does it wrack your bones with the loneliness of someone who is unowned? Does it take your neck and hold it high? Or, maybe, does it make your heart beat with your peoples' blood?

You do not feel independence, Toris thinks. You breathe it.

**II. Make me red.**

_Mes be Vilniaus nenurimsim._

Feliks’ hair is tied back in a red ribbon. Deep red, teetering on burgundy. Dark and wine-like. He’s already said it several times now, but it’s nearly impossible to peer through his words until…well, Toris can’t pinpoint a moment.

Feliks smiles and grins, holds his arms close and litters his cheeks with vanilla kisses. Even as Toris is elbows-deep in preparations for dinner, it goes on. And on. And, Toris can see through it.

“No.”

Feliks stutters. Rare. Toris feels the apology bubble up his throat, but something stops him.

“I know you’re, like, really angry about Wilno – ”

“Vilnius.”

An expression he’s never seen creeps up Feliks’ face. His nose scrunches, his eyes shine almost brighter. Feliks says, “But _think_ about it! My boss has a good point. We’d be together again, wearing _crowns_ again, forgetting about the _danger_! We could – ”

“No.”

Feliks sighs. Toris would find it normal, but behind his eyes something has been wrinkled up and thrown away.

“I’m independent, Feliks,” he says.

Feliks says, “I know.”

**III. Bleed me red.**

The date burns. It whispers, you will not leave. You will stay here and be good.

He shakes under his loose jaw, letting words slide off his tongue. Ivan’s smile slips.

Natalia’s nails dig into his arm. She thinks twice about a crumbled newspaper between her fingers, throws it aside, and drags him through the moonlit hallways, whispering, “Come! Come!”

Toris’ knees clack, and he wonders if maybe this will be it. Maybe the walls of this lonely home wouldn’t be streaked someone's blood, but this time only his

“What’s happening?” he asks.

Natalia ushers him silently through his bedroom, hardly used, too clean, too plain. “The swine is here,” she says. “He’s in the hands of someone who will surely have yours.”

Feliks smells like gunpowder, and his chest rises in uneven breath. He is laden with blood.

**IV. Choke me red.**

Feliks is split apart, and Toris is sure he is the only one who can see it. This worries him. Feliks only allows a part of him to be seen if he so desires. Toris isn’t sure if he’s stuck in a silly game that had amused him back in the rye.

“You’re leaving,” Toris says.

“You can stay here all you want,” Feliks says. “But I’m sick of it.”

Toris is, too.

**V. Or, perhaps, not as blue.**

“I’ll stay one moment, for this,” Feliks says and kisses him. “I think you understand now? Took you long enough.”

Toris wrings his hands together. “He’s coming.”

“I know.” Feliks steps to the door, smiling. “Don’t wait for me, okay?”

“I won’t be long,” Toris says, and is sure of it.

He can’t breathe independence quite the same, after all.


End file.
